My Passions story
by Azblue
Summary: Read my version about people of Harmony and meet new people and places as well!The secret is out, Eve and Sam's revelation. Come and check!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, places or storylines about Passions you already know about. They rightfully belong to JER and NBC. I rightfully own though all the names, characters, places and storylines that isn't in the Show. What is about my own creation I add in this story.  
  
This is my first fan fiction. I watch the Show since its debut. I enjoy reading fan fiction about Passions. I want to give it a try and put my touch in a story involving these people. I don't know how it will go. I have some determined lines for few characters but mostly not. That's what I want, not having a story already made up in my mind. I want it to surprise me when I write. Of course I want some things to happen but I like when some events rise for themselves in a new unexpected direction.  
  
Here are some glimpses (they aren't all here) to put you in the context of my story: Ivy is not in a wheelchair. Fox isn't there yet. Ethan and Gwen are not married and she is not pregnant. Kay is not pregnant for now either. Charlie isn't in the story and Beth is not pregnant for now. I will put the information you need to know when it will be necessary for the story about some changes about things happened or not in my story versus those who happened in the show. You will see some new places and new characters in my story, so new storylines.  
  
I will update the best I can as long as my inspiration is with me. If for some reason I did not update fast as you would want, just knowing that sometimes inspiration can leave me for a while so be understanding. I don't know how good this story will be but I hope you will enjoy it. Feel free to give me comments and what I need to improve if necessary, thanks.  
  
Meaning: ------------- = changing scene  
~ Thoughts in the head of the character or talking to him/herself  
unheard ~  
&&& = Flashback &&&  
  
Azblue 


	2. On a Saturday in Harmony

Chapter one: On a Saturday in Harmony  
  
At the Bennett's house;  
  
Jessica went downstairs to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. "Good morning" she tells.  
  
"Good morning dear." said softly her mom.  
  
"Do you want a muffin? They are still hot. I have just made them." "Yeah, thanks." Jessica took three muffins and smile at her mom. "I am hungry this morning." she sat next to her mother and asked her "Where is dad?"  
  
"He is at the station, he got a call." Jessica look surprised and said "Geez on a Saturday? He supposed to be off duty today." "I know sweetie but you know your father and I are not in good terms these days so I guess he prefer to keep his mind busy." ~ I can even say he's avoiding me. ~ "We fight a lot about David. He still wants me to tell David to sign the annulment papers."  
  
"I think you should." said Jessica. She looks her mother in the eyes, worried. "I know you don't want to rush David to sign them until he really feels ready to do it but I fear that daddy will not wait forever after you if you do nothing about it." Grace look at her daughter trying to reassure her "If Sam loves me the way he told me and I do believe he does, he will understand my point of view."  
  
Jessica sighed ~ It would be better if you could hear what I'm saying mom. ~ "I just want the family back you know. I don't hate David and John. I like my half-brother but things got so complicated since they appeared in our lives. Our family is not the same and I miss that." she said with melancholy in her voice.  
  
"You are right honey, things have changed a lot....and yeah John is a good boy. I couldn't ask for a better son. I mean all my children are my joy. Kay, you, Noah and John. I know it is rough with Kay at the moment ~ Well she changed completely for a while in fact ~ but I still love her. I am glad to have Charity with us too. I wish that Faith could be here to see how lovely her daughter is."  
  
Grace was lost in her memories thinking about when Faith and her found each other ~You are gone so soon Faith, we didn't have enough time to reunite~, she really miss her sister.  
  
"I wish too mom. Knowing my aunt would have been so nice." With a reluctant smile she adds "It would be cool to see two of you mom." Grace smiled at her "Yeah we were very similar except for one thing. I am right handed and she was left handed."  
  
Jessica finished her muffins and prepared herself to leave "I am going with Reese, John, Kay, Miguel, Charity and Simone to the beach today, at Lake Valley. We will go there for the anniversary of Samantha Fairchild. You remember her don't you mom?"  
  
For a moment of thinking, Grace remembered. "Yes, she is the daughter of Lloyd Fairchild, the mayor of Lake Valley, city next to Harmony. I remember his family going at the Harmony Resort a couple years ago. Samantha played with you, Kay and Reese when the family vacationed there during the summer. It was before Reese moved to Harmony." Grace was now smiling; memories of that time emerged in her head and add "Samantha and Reese are friends since they were born practically, their mothers were best friends. I remember her, red hair headed with a pony tail. She was very tomboy at that time." Grace laugh. "More than Kay and you remember how Kay was. She was quite a good baseball player." Grace try to figure it out what she might look like now and say "I almost forget about her..I wonder what she looks like now."  
  
"I don't know mom, she's back from Spain yesterday. She studied there for five years now. Reese asked us to come with him for her birthday. Mr. Fairchild asked Reese to bring some friends, this is a surprise, she doesn't know about us going there." Grace got up and started to clean the table and say to Jessica "Enjoy your time there sweetie and say happy birthday to Samantha and hello to her parents."  
  
"We will be there all day mom so don't wait for us, we will be coming home late." "Not too late I hope. I want you to be at home before midnight. I mean it sweetie so tell the others. I'm counting on you to let them know clearly ok?" "Don't worry mom, we will be home before midnight, I promise. I've got to go now. Have a good day." said Jessica when she opened the door on her way out. "You too sweetie, have a good day." Jessica walked to Reese's house.  
  
--------------  
  
Grace was thinking about what her daughter told her previously ~"I think you should"~ concerning the annulment papers. Something inside her won't do it. ~I wish so hard to remember my past.~  
  
The phone rings;  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Grace, it's me Eve. I'm not disturbing you I hope?"  
  
"No, not at all. I am alone in the house right now."  
  
I'm off today and I wondered if you want to spend the time with me."  
  
"That would be great Eve, of course."  
  
"I would like to talk to you, tell you some things I have in mind."  
  
"Yeah, sure, of course...You sound funny Eve, are you all right?"  
  
Eve sounded nervous "Well, I will feel better after we talked....I hope so...can we meet in thirty minutes? I will take you and we will go to some quiet private place. Is it ok with you?"  
  
"Eve, you sound serious. Are..."  
  
"Grace" interrupt Eve "We will talk about it once I pick you up" she said swiftly. Ok then, see you in a few" Grace hung up ~ What's going on? ~  
  
Eve prepared herself anxiously ~I have to tell Grace. I can't keep this any longer...oh God what have I done.....~  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
A/N: Well, this is it for my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and leave me comments of what you're thinking about it and/or what you think it will happen (it will feed me; it is good for my inspiration). I want you to know that my chapters will not have always the same number of words, same size. I'm trying to separate them to have what I want, having a kind of "you must read further". It will not happen all the time though because I cannot put suspense at the end of all the chapters (but at some times I will have to do it.) The second chapter will be shorter, you better to know it now but like I said, at some times for the story, I will have to do it. Anyway, I will write the way I feel to it so again; I hope you liked my first chapter, Azblue. 


	3. The arrival

Chapter two: The arrival  
  
On the way to Lake Valley:  
  
Reese is driving the car to Lake Valley. All the gang was there enjoying their time during the ride. Kay particularly enjoyed her time. She was sitting next to Miguel. She is talking with him all the time not giving a chance for him or Charity to talk to each other. Charity was sitting on the front seat next to Reese. She is having fun with the others. She doesn't see what Kay is doing. Jessica and Simone though see very well what Kay is doing.  
  
Miguel is talking with Kay as usual; she is his best friend since childhood. His heart is beating for her cousin Charity though. The minute he saw her, he couldn't see anything else but her. She captured his heart. He loved her already. The same thing happened to her when she saw him but they haven't revealed their mutual feelings yet.  
  
Now Charity lives with her aunt Grace and Sam since the death of her mother Faith in a fire. The entire Bennett's clan welcomed her openly in the family. Kay is the only one who isn't sharing the same feelings towards Charity. She doesn't accept the fact that her best friend Miguel could prefer spending his time with another person than herself. Kay thought she have the exclusivity of Miguel's friendship. The arrival of her cousin in their lives destroyed her plans to be with Miguel. He only has eyes for Charity now.  
  
Kay is determined to changing Miguel's mind. She will find a way.  
  
(After an hour)  
  
"We are almost there" said Reese.  
  
"It will be a good day. Do you think we can play beach volley ball?" said Simone with enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course Simone. There is no way for us to miss that activity." said Reese in a laugh. "I'm too good at it to miss it!" He laugh again so as the others. He was parking the car now. The gang was looking at the Fairchild house, it was huge and beautiful. The beach was near, the view was splendid. They were breathless at the view.  
  
Reese turns to speak to the gang "Now, like you all know, Samantha's thinking that I will be here with my family. Her dad brought her out this morning to go shopping, just enough time for us to get here without her knowing. He adds "You can go to the beach; I will join you after seeing Mrs. Fairchild, to let her know that we are here."  
  
The gang went to the beach.  
  
Reese was now knocking at the door.  
  
"Yeah, come on in." said a woman voice.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Fairchild, we have just arrived."  
  
"Hello Reese dear, please call me Candice, after all these years." She gives him a hug. "Uh..well..all right Candice." said Reese shyly. Candice Fairchild was a good looking woman. Tall, slim with mid blond, mid red hair headed. She has blue eyes and an astonishing smile. She is well dress. She is known as a kind and soft woman with an original side to make others comfortable with her.  
  
"Samantha will be here in about thirty minutes, I'm calling Lloyd right away." Candice took the phone and dialed "Lloyd, Reese and his friends are here. You can come home now..yeah..see you in a few, bye." She turns to Reese "They are coming, let's join your friends."  
  
Reese and Candice walk on the white sand to join the gang.  
  
---------------  
  
At the same time in Harmony:  
  
Grace and Eve were together, talking in the park, far from the sight of people. "No! It can't be!" said Grace outraged.  
  
"Grace" pleads Eve.  
  
"Let me finish explaining while I have the strength to do it. It's been for months now. I'm not happy about it" she said without looking at Grace.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?! said Grace in tears. "You! My best friend! How could you do this to me?! she yelled.  
  
Eve's saying with regrets in her voice "I, I...I had to Grace...I...."  
  
A man's voice interrupted Eve and spoke to Grace "What Eve says is true Grace....I was with her...I am sorry but it is true"  
  
Grace look at Sam and Eve with disbelief, she was disgusted and say "It can't be true! I can't believe you could betray me like this Eve!!" Her eyes went back and forth from Eve to Sam. Her world was smashed.....  
  
A/N : I hope you enjoyed it and leave me comments of what you're thinking about it and/or what you think it will happen, thanks. 


	4. Coming and going

Chapter three: Coming and going.  
  
At the beach:  
  
"Hey guys! Come here!" Reese waited for them to join him. When the gang was there he said "Let me introduce you to Samantha's mom."  
  
Candice gasped "Oh my God! Look at you Bennett's girls! You are so beautiful!" She looks at them with a smile. "Oh, I remember you well, you were such sweeties. Oh, come here!" she gives them a hug. "Hello Mrs. Fairchild" said Jessica and Kay together. "It was nice of your husband to invite us here." said Jessica.  
  
"Oh, it is nothing dear. I'm happy that you could be here for my daughter's birthday. I could not get her yesterday at the airport; I was on a business trip. I came during the night. Lloyd managed it all. I only reminded him to ask Reese to bring friends with him."  
  
"And now Mrs. Fair...uh...Candice, this is Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, Charity Standish, cousin of Jessica and Kay. John Hasting, half-brother of Jessica and Kay and this is Simone Russell."  
  
Candice looks at them with a smile "Welcome. I am Happy to meet you all. I hope you will enjoy your time here and thanks for coming." She looks at Simone "Simone Russell huh? Are you the daughter of the well known doctor Eve Russell? "Exactly Mrs. Fairchild, Eve is my mother. I'm the youngest in the family. I have an older sister, Whitney." answered Simone. "Your mother gave birth to Samantha." said Candice.  
  
She looks at Miguel now. "You Miguel, are you from Spain?" He replied to her "My mom is Spanish and my dad Irish, I was born in Harmony."  
  
"My daughter just arrived from Spain; she studied there for five years. She loves Spain. She wanted to study there so Lloyd and I let her go. My eldest daughter lives there so we permitted Samantha to go there and live with her sister. They are so close to one and other. Because of that, we were able to let her go without worry.  
  
Miguel tells Candice "I would love to see Spain one day Mrs. Fairchild; half of my roots are there. One day, I will bring mama there, where she grew up."  
  
"This is so beautiful there, I'm sure you will like it."  
  
Miguel smiled at her.  
  
She cleared up her voice and said "There is one thing I would really appreciate coming from you now that we've met." The gang looks at each other intrigued by what Candice wants.  
  
She laughs a little, their faces were so intrigued "Well, this is not much, don't worry but I would really appreciate to be called Candice. I know it might not be usual but since we are not strangers anymore and at home it will be simpler an less official,"  
  
They were surprised about her request and laugh with her.  
  
She adds "You see, everywhere I go, in meetings, social events I am Mrs. Fairchild but I think with family and friends Candice it's more appropriate." The gang accepts her request and nodded.  
  
"Now, that this is understood, how about finishing the preparations for this table? We will bring food on it. Join me please." Everyone followed her in the house.  
  
---------------  
  
In the Fairchild's car:  
  
"Daddy, why do we have to leave? An hour for shopping isn't enough" she said with a hand in her hair.  
  
"I know Samantha but your mother called to tell me that Reese's family was coming earlier." She looks at her dad and said happily "I can't wait to see Reese, he is my best friend and I didn't see him enough yesterday." She took a pause and adds few minutes later "I have a really good friend in Spain too, Maria, and I love her but with Reese it is not the same, we've known each other for so long. He is a part of my life, I can't imagine my life without him and he was always there for me. I do really miss Maria though."  
  
"Don't be pumpkin, for the last three years she did come during Christmas Holidays and during summer. If my mind is right you will see her here at home in six weeks as usual." He smiled at her daughter "You are sixteen today....time goes so fast ~I'm getting old...well, not that old but my baby is already a beautiful young woman~  
  
She looks at him and kiss him on the cheek "Ah daddy, I may have sixteen today but I will always be your little girl you know." She tells him tenderly.  
  
Memories rose in Lloyd's head about her daughter through the years. ..  
  
---------------  
  
At the Crane mansion:  
  
Theresa was lying down thinking about what happened to her this past year; she supposed to marrying the man she always loved, Ethan. She was blamed for the tabloid story. She tried to convince Julian to take Ethan back in the family even if he isn't a Crane. The only thing Julian did is got her drunk, marrying her and taking advantage of her. The result of all this, she was pregnant, expecting Julian's child. Later, she discovered that her marriage to Julian was a fake one. She is not with Ethan anymore. He left her for Gwen. ~He thinks I'm untrustworthy because I lied to him too many times but all I did was for him, for love....~  
  
Last night, she heard Gwen talking to her mother that Ethan proposed to her and she said yes. Things couldn't have been worse.... Suddenly, she feels pain, huge cramps. ~Oh! That hurts! ~ She was touching her belly. Another vivid cramp went through her. She felt something warm between her legs.  
  
"Mama! Mama! Call the ambulance, I'm bleeding!" shout Theresa.  
  
Pilar rushed into Theresa's bedroom. She looks at her daughter with horror "Oh my God mija!" She took the phone "This is an emergency, my daughter is pregnant and now she's bleeding. Come at the Crane mansion please, hurry!"  
  
Pilar helped her daughter "It's gonna be all right mija.gonna be all right.~Dear god I'm so scared for her let them be all right please! ~ They went downstairs waiting for the ambulance. Ivy showed up "Pilar what's going on?! "I don't know" she replied "Theresa is bleeding."  
  
Ivy has mixed feelings. One part of her was in shock and fear that Theresa might lost her baby and the other part of her think it would be the perfect solution to get rid of Theresa out of the mansion, with no baby on the way no need for Pilar's daughter to live under the same roof. Julian will throw Theresa in a flash.  
  
Despite all the hatred Ivy have for Theresa, she can imagine and feel the pain Theresa is going through. Ivy herself lived a similar experience when she was pregnant of her last child, Heather. She was so terrified to lose her daughter.  
  
"Pilar if I can do anything tell me." say Ivy sincerely. "Tanks Ivy....ah finally the ambulance is here."  
  
Ethan and Gwen entered the mansion in the meantime. "What's going on mother?" Ivy didn't have time to reply when he saw Theresa covered with blood. "Oh my God Theresa!" He went close to her to help her. Theresa is crying "I don't want to lose my baby!" She was in pain "It hurts!" Pilar put her arm around her daughter and say "Take a deep breath mija, they will bring you to the hospital and I'm going with you." They both took place in the ambulance.  
  
"How did it happen mother? ask Ethan worried ~ I wish I could go.~  
  
"I don't know son. I saw Theresa only few minutes before you came in, covered with blood." said Ivy sadly.  
  
"Do you think she will lose the baby?" add Ethan. "I don't know. Maybe Eve will be able to do something but Theresa has not exactly five months yet so it is hard to tell. It will depend of the baby's condition and Theresa's health. I'm afraid it will be in God's hand if Eve can not do anything.but it might be ok too..Now if you'll excuse me I have to go, see you later." Ethan cannot push away the picture of what he just saw, Theresa covered with blood....  
  
"Ethan?" said Gwen.  
  
"...What Gwen?"  
  
"Can we go breakfast now?" Ethan didn't say anything he was still in shock. Gwen put her hand on his shoulder and said "I'm sorry for Theresa but she is in good hands now." she said with a neutral tone.  
  
"Yeah." he replied.  
  
"So we can go eat now? I'm hungry." she said. She took his hand and start to walk.  
  
Ethan put his hand on his forehead and say "Oh I forgot!"  
  
"What Ethan, what you forgot?"  
  
"I've just remembered that I have to finish some reports and send them by email."  
  
"Can't it wait?" she said.  
  
"Well...no, the deadline is before noon today. I was supposed to bring them at home but I completely forgot. I will have to go to my office and do it there. I'm sorry Gwen."  
  
"I can go with you if you want" she tells "Nah, no need... it will be boring. Have a breakfast with your mother, she surely waiting for you in the kitchen. I will need about an hour. I will grab something on the way; it will be faster this way. What do you think?"  
  
"Ok...see you later then." she said with resolution.  
  
"I'll be back soon as I can." He took her hands kiss them and go.  
  
He started the car as fast as he can and go straight at his office. He felt bad about himself, lying so easily to Gwen. ~Sorry Gwen but I know you could not understand... I can't see Theresa like this; I've got to know if she is all right. ~ At his office: he completed his reports and sent the information by email. ~Done now! I knew it would not be long... ~ He was now ready to go at the hospital. ~ I didn't lie completely to you Gwen, I really had some reports to finish but now I can't come home yet, I've got to know if Theresa is ok. ~  
  
Despite all the things Theresa did to him, he doesn't hate her. He still have feelings for her, they share beautiful moment together. He cannot trust her as before and because of that he can't be with her, he can't get over it. She's carrying Julian's child now and when he knew that, he was hurt, he knows that Julian took advantage of her and it was unbearable for him to get along with this. With Gwen he knows that he will find loyalty and truthness, he needs these things in his life.  
  
He doesn't want anything to happen at the baby or Theresa. He wants to give her his support. He saw in her eyes how scared she was and he can't stand it. He wants to be there, the gravity of the situation lead him to her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it and leave me comments of what you're thinking about it and/or what you think it will happen. 


	5. At the Fairchild's in Lake Valley

Chapter four: At the Fairchild's in Lake Valley  
  
Birthday party:  
  
Lloyd and Samantha get out of the car. She opened the door and shouted "Mom we are home now!"  
  
Lloyd stayed outside and joined the others in the backyard. «She is in the house, be ready when she will come." he whispered at the gang.  
  
"Mom? Are you there?" ~ They must be outside~ Samantha saw balloons and gifts on her way out. She was happy and excited. She was outside now and seeing nobody. ~ Strange, no one here. ~  
  
"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMANTHA!!! They all started to sing: "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday Samantha, happy birthday to you!"  
  
She was in shock, her hand on her mouth wide open "Oh! I didn't expect it!" She looked very happy. "Reese!" she said and jump in his arms. "Hi Samie, happy birthday." he kissed her and add "I bring some friend with me, do you recognize those two?" pointing at Jessica and Kay.  
  
She look at them "Hum, let me think" ~She already knew who they were, she remembered those perfectly. ~ "Of course they look the same as before! Hi Kay! Hi Jessica! It is really nice to see you; it is such a long time. You were beautiful when we were kids and now, look at you! You are better than ever!"  
  
"Thanks. It is good to see you too Samantha, you are good looking too!" said Kay ~ Oh yeah you are not a tomboy at all like before. ~ "Happy birthday" said the Bennett's girls in the same time.  
  
"Well thank you all, I'm really touched, I really didn't expect it!" she was shinning with a happy smile on her face and turn to Reese "Oh you" she laugh "You really got me! I though you said you were coming with your family, liar!" she nudged him, he laughed with her and she saw her parents laughing too "Oh! You knew too? It was all planned was it?" they nodded.  
  
Samantha cannot keep her eyes from Miguel. Kay noticed that. ~Oh no! Not another one after my Miguel! ~  
  
Reese introduced the gang to Samantha. After a while of talking and laughing they all decided go into the ocean. Everyone was playing in the water, having fun and taking sun. It was such a beautiful hot and sunny day.  
  
Miguel embarrassed finally join and ask Samantha "Uh...Samantha, why are you looking at me like that?" She laugh nervously "Oh! Sorry Miguel. I didn't mean to embarrass you; it is just that you look very similar of a friend of mine in Spain. For a moment before Reese introduce you, I though you were him. Sorry again to looked at you this way. She adds "You look practically the same it's amazing! You have the same family name as his, Lopez. I know there is a lot of Lopez in Spain but still you are alike a lot. His name is Raphael Lopez, he turned 18 about a month ago."  
  
Kay was too far to hear them but she look pissed to see them talking to each other that easily, they barely know each other. She doesn't like what she saw. ~Even if we were always in good terms Samantha, even if we played together when we were young, I will not let you come between me and Miguel. ~  
  
"Raphael Lopez?" said Miguel. "One of my cousin's name is Raphael! Do you know his parents? Their name?" he ask with enthusiasm. Samantha nods "Yeah I know their names; his dad's name is Carlito Lopez and Marisa Martinez, his mom's name."  
  
Miguel started to laugh and put his hand on her shoulder in the meantime and add "Geez!!" This is my uncle, my mom's brother! Raphael and I were born the same day! I in Harmony and he in Spain, mama always called us "twin roots". We saw each other a couple of time when we were children, during the summer. We were always together. We never had the chance to go there; it was too expensive for mama to bring us all there. We didn't saw them for a long time now, for about eleven years if my mind is right."  
  
"Whoa, this is cool!" ~ When I will tell this to Maria! She will not believe me. ~ she replied. Miguel was now thrilled "I will surely tell my mom tonight." Charity takes place with them and says "It's time for beach volley ball! Are you coming?" Samantha and Miguel nod at her and say "Of course!"  
  
All the gang is playing volley ball now.  
  
"They have fun don't they honey?" said Candice to her husband. "Yeah...I'm happy to see Samantha this way. She made new friends today, it is good." he replied. After a while, a smile appears on Lloyd's face he grabs the hands of his wife, he wants her to stand up and tell her "Why don't we join them? It could be fun, we are not that old." he was laughing. Candice stood up and laughing too "Great idea honey! We can't miss that joyful time to play with our daughter, let's go!"  
  
Like two teenagers, Candice and Lloyd ran to join the youth to play beach volley ball too.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
A/N: I need some reviews!! It is always nice to have people thoughts, thanks. 


	6. Lost and pain

Chapter five: Lost and pain  
  
In Harmony;  
  
"Grace" said Sam trying to approaches is wife.  
  
"Don't touch me Sam!" she yelled and steps back. She was breathing with difficulty. "I cannot believe what I've just hear!" she was so hurt.  
  
"I'm so sorry Grace.." said Eve in tears.  
  
Grace lashes out at Eve "I thought we were best friend! How can it happen?"  
  
Sam told Grace "We are sorry that you have to learn that kind of thing but we had to tell you. This thing had to come out. I don't want to be rude Grace but I've got to say that I'm relieved. I was going crazy because of all this. You got to believe me Grace, the last thing we wanted to do, it's to hurt you."  
  
Grace couldn't hear more about this. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" and she fainted.  
  
"Oh dear God! Sam, she passes out!" Eve sat next to Grace to check her and add "I knew she couldn't handle it..."  
  
"At least the truth is finally out, God forgive me but the secret is out now and I'm feeling so much better." said Sam. He turn to Eve "We did the right thing, nobody would blame us for that." Eve look Sam with sadness. ~ I just hope everything's going to be all right, Grace I hope you will forgive me for that. ~ "We should bring Grace home now, she will need to rest after this shocking news, everything isn't settle yet and you know it."  
  
Sam knows that but for him the important thing was done.  
  
Together, Eve and Sam took Grace; bring her in the car without a word.  
  
---------------  
  
At the hospital;  
  
"Mama, I'm scared! I don't want to lose my baby!"  
  
"I know mija but try to stay clam. I know you are scared but it do no good on you or the baby, breathe mija, take a deep breath."  
  
Pilar was scared as well. Seeing all this blood is not a good sign. ~ Ivy lived the same experience, I remember like it was yesterday. Dear God, let them be all right. ~  
  
"Mija, I will wait outside for you while the doctor check up on you. Don't worry I will not be too far." she kissed her daughter and left the room.  
  
Ethan just arrived in the hospital. After few minutes he found Pilar. She was very surprised to see him. "Ethan? What are you doing here? You shouldn't come." He look Pilar worried "Pilar I had to come, how is she?"  
  
"I don't know yet. The doctor did some tests but I had no update about her condition yet." Ethan look Pilar and after a minute he adds" I know you think it's not my place to be here but I couldn't see Theresa that way not knowing if she and the baby are all right. I'm worried." Pilar replied "I understand what you are telling me Ethan but still."  
  
Ethan was looking around him "Where is Julian? He supposed to be here."  
  
"Well I don't know. I'm not sure if someone told him. He was not at the mansion when it happens. I think he is out of town." she looks at him and say again "You should go Ethan. Gwen would not be happy to know that you are here. Your place is with her now. If Theresa sees you, she will start to dream again. I don't want her to live in a fantasy. You know I love you Ethan and I know you care about her but I think you are not helping her to let go by being here." She said sadly. "You know how stubborn she is with that friend of her, Fate." Ethan smiled at that remark ~ Oh yeah her friend Fate, she amazingly lights up Theresa's eyes in a flash and her smile is so joyful to watch..... I miss that... ~ he replied "I'm sorry Pilar. I don't want to hurt her but I've got to know if she will be all right, I will go when I will know."  
  
Pilar decided to sat down for a while and pray. Ethan was walking back and forth, waiting.  
  
After twenty five minutes the doctor came to Pilar, Ethan wasn't around. "Hi, I'm Doctor Thompson. I know you are used to see Doctor Russell but she's off today. I'm new here in Harmony this is my second week. I want you to know that Eve and I have the same experience, we graduate and work together in Boston so I hope I doesn't cause problem for you."  
  
Pilar said "Oh, I have no problems at all, I'm sure you are good as Eve is." She was so worried she adds "Tell me about the results please."  
  
"We don't have all the results yet but at first sight, I'm sorry to tell you that but it doesn't look good." Pilar was hurt to hear that "Tell me everything I have to know about it I want to know."  
  
Doctor Thompson sat next to Pilar and starts to explain the details of the tests results.  
  
In the same time, not that far, Ethan managed to see Theresa. He didn't notice the doctor was with Pilar. "Theresa, it's me Ethan." he whispered. She opened her eyes and was very surprised "Ethan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't stay at the mansion after seeing you covered with blood without knowing if you were all right. I had to come."  
  
She was crying "I don't know, nobody told me yet. I'm scared Ethan and I have so much pain."  
  
He was hurt to see her like that, he took her hand "I know you are scared, if I could do anything tell me." she was smiling at him a little "Thanks." She adds "Gwen doesn't know you are her huh?" he nodded. She was touched that he has concern about her and says "You should go Ethan. I don't want you to be in trouble because of me....again. I'm glad that you are here but..." She didn't have the time to finish her sentence Ethan interrupts her "Theresa, we are no strangers; I don't want anything bad happened to you."  
  
She doesn't have the strength to push him "Yeah I understand, thanks for coming." ~ Oh Ethan, what are you doing here? You proposed to Gwen, you should go join your future wife. It hurt me to see you here even if in the same time I'm glad that you came. ~  
  
"Mija?"  
  
"Yeah mama?"  
  
"You are talking alone?" Pilar entered in the room "Oh it's you Ethan, I didn't know you were here, I thought you left."  
  
"No Pilar I couldn't, I told you."  
  
"Did you see the doctor mama?"  
  
"Yes mija, he will come in a few minutes."  
  
"What did he tell you mama, is everything will be ok?" her eyes were wide open.  
  
"Mija" said Pilar in tears "It doesn't look good.  
  
Theresa wasn't sure and said with a little scared voice "But it will be all right huh?" she was now anxious.  
  
"Mija, the test results are not positive, there few more results to have but....but..."  
  
"What mama, you scaring me now."  
  
Pilar sat next to her daughter "Mija, I think I will have to call father Lonigan.."  
  
Theresa went cold "Wh..what mama? Father Lonigan?"  
  
"Yeah, I want him to be near to pray with us and...and...just in case you know, you have to prepare yourself for the worst, I'm sorry." Pilar was crying with her daughter.  
  
Doctor Thompson showed up "Theresa I'm sorry to interrupt but as you know we ran some tests and the prognostic is bad, I'm sorry to tell you that. I'm waiting for the last results; they will be ready soon and those one will confirm or not what I'm suspecting.  
  
Pilar, Ethan and Theresa were devastated by the news and listen to the doctor with pain.  
  
"You were a lot under stress and your body can't take no more. It is the same for your baby. Because of that stress, emotional situations, the baby have difficulty to develop well and that development is too slow. You lost a lot of blood and it doesn't help to recover. The baby doesn't have much strength and it may not get through. My prognostic is bad because if we have to deliver the baby now because of the blood you've lost, it's almost certain that he cannot live by himself. Even if we give him support the chances to survive, at this stage of your pregnancy, are practically inexistent. If we try to stabilise your situation which mean trying to make you stay pregnant, it will not be better because it might not be adequate for the baby because you've lost a lot of blood and your body is too weak to fight back. The baby will have the same problem as if we deliver him. I have to wait for the last results to be sure but I want you to prepare yourself..... I'm sad to tell you this but.... your baby will not make it. I'm very sorry...."  
  
Theresa was in shock, the only thing she think of is "The baby will be not enough strong to make it." Pilar put her arms around her daughter, she was so sad "Oh mija I'm so sorry." Pilar was crying, trying to comfort her daughter. Theresa was screaming now "Nooooo! My baby!!! I don't want him to die!" she was touching her belly, "You gotta fight for mummy, you have to!" she was agonising, her pain was so intense, she couldn't breathe.  
  
Ethan was in the room, in shock. ~ Why God why? It is so unfair! I don't understand, oh why?...... ~ He took Theresa's hand "I'm sorry Theresa, so sorry" He was crying too ~How can life can be so cruel? ~  
  
Suddenly, Theresa shouts again "Argh! I have cramps again! Oh no mama!" they all saw the sheets turning red again.  
  
Ethan ran to the doctor "Doctor hurry! Theresa's bleeding again!" All the staff ran in Theresa's room. They do what they can but in vain....the baby was gone and Theresa passed out.  
  
"Everybody out of the room please!" said Doctor Thompson.  
  
"We did all we can but it didn't work." said sadly Marlee "The lad is gone..."  
  
"I know you did all you can but I'm not surprised, it was too young to live....poor thing, poor mother too... she will need support....."  
  
"I will check on her, don't worry Doctor Thompson"  
  
"Thanks Marlee, you are the best, now I'm going to tell you what to give to Theresa. Follow me."  
  
They go outside the room "Doctor, can I see my daughter?"  
  
"No, not yet but in a while, we have to give her some medication and ....clean up....I'm really sorry for your lost."  
  
"Thanks Doctor, I know you did all you can... would you tell me when I will be able to be with my daughter please?"  
  
"Yeah of course, it won't be long I promise."  
  
Pilar was still crying. Ethan took her hand "Pilar would you want me to call your family?"  
  
"Oh yes Ethan I will appreciate thanks and call Whitney too."  
  
Ethan took his phone and dial up to call Luis "Luis? It's Ehtan, I have something to tell you. Yes about Theresa. No not about her and me. She's at the hospital Luis, Pilar is here too. Theresa lost the baby Luis." his voice breaking "I...I.I think you should...come, oh gosh it's horrible...come at the hospital Luis Pilar needs you. I will call Whitney." he hung up. He wipes his tears and dial Whitney's number "Coach Russell? This is Ethan may I speak to Whitney, it's urgent. It's about Theresa, thanks. Whitney its Ethan, I have sad news for you....well it's about Theresa. She...she..she lost her baby...I don't know, she had cramps and started to bleed.....ok bye." ~ Oh gezz! This is a nightmare... ~  
  
He didn't know how much time he was there but he think to Gwen ~ Oh I got to call her, she must be furious~ He dial "Mother can I speak to Gwen? I'm at the hospital, Whitney called me to bring her here she wasn't able to drive. No she is fine, it's Theresa mom... she lost the baby... Can I speak to Gwen now? Thanks. Oh mother wait! Could you find Julian and tell him about the baby? Could you do it for me please?......... What? He's on business trip to Washington?.......... Great..." he sighed "Well he's got to be informed so I'm sure you will find him....ok mom. I will speak to Gwen now, thanks again."  
  
"Ethan where are you? You supposed to be quick about those reports!"  
  
"I know Gwen but something came up, Whitney called me to bring her at the hospital she couldn't drive, she was in shock. Theresa lost the baby....yeah, that's horrible. I'm coming home soon, yes, in a few minutes, ok bye." ~ He lied again but he didn't feel to be lectured. ~  
  
Ivy was in shock as well, she feel sad about Theresa. She thinks about her past when she almost lost Heather. She feel empty...life can be so cruel sometimes. She had a thought for Theresa and Pilar ~ They must be devastated ~  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? I can't wait for your comments and/or your predictions, thanks. 


	7. The pain of the truth part one

Chapter six: The pain of the truth (part one)  
  
Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald was surely the happiest man in the world. He was for a few weeks now, the husband of the beautiful shipwrecked woman he found on a day in Ste-Lisa's. He remembers well that day.  
  
&&& Flashback&&&  
  
&&& It was a day like the others. He was taking a walk along the beach during a break he took from the restaurant. He was lost in his thoughts and suddenly he fell on the sand. ~ What the heck? ~ He wondered why he fell and look up at his feet. "Oh!" he went back at this woman lying on the sand unconscious. "Oh my God! Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" he tapping gently her shoulder "Miss? Can you hear me?" ~ Damn! Is she dead? ~" He was now checking her pulse. He was relieved, there was a pulse but it was really weak. He shouts at the people around to call a doctor, but now one seems to care. ~ All right then I will bring you elsewhere ~ He took the woman in his arms and go straight back at the apartment he have above the restaurant. Liz Sanbourne is the boss of that restaurant and the apartment too. She saw Antonio (Brian at that time though) going upstairs. "Hey Brian! What's going on? What are you doing?" He told her in hurry "Call the doctor Liz! " She did it immediately. Brian was now in his bedroom. He put the lady on his bed still unconscious. He checked again her pulse; it was still there but still very weak. He started to search in her pockets if she had identification papers. ~ No, nothing... ~ Liz came to tell Brian that the doctor was on his way. "Liz would you check on her. I will check on the beach if I can find anything about who she is, something about her." "Yeah, of course Brian" Liz was looking at the woman and wondered what could happen to her. Her clothes were burned and in pieces.  
  
Brian didn't find anything in the sand, nothing to let him know whom she is, where she's from. The only thing he saw was wood everywhere in piece, ~ She must be on a boat ~ He finally return to the apartment knowing it was pointless to continue to search for some hints. The doctor arrived in the same time as Brian "Come doc, this way." They go in the bedroom. Brian was explaining to the doctor how he found her. The doctor checked the lady and say "She is lucky that you found her, I will give her something to help her, having her strengths back. I think she drowned and because of the waves, she was pull trough from the ocean. That was close though. "She will be all right?" ask Liz. "Well I don't know yet, the next forty-eight hours will tell us." he turns to Brian "Do you want to keep her here? Cause I can bring her back at the hospital." Liz was the first to answers "We will keep her here doc, no problem." The doctor asks, "Do you know what her name is? Who she is?" "No" answered Brian "We didn't find any paper on her." I will go to the police station to let them know, they will surely find out something." "Well, in that case." said the doctor "I will leave you. If anything change in this forty-eight hours call me already. Here, I give you this medication." "Thanks doc. If you heard anything about her, let us know. We will do what it takes to contact her family." said Brian  
  
The doctor leaves the room with Liz. She went back few minutes after and said, "Where do we start Brian?"  
  
"Well, for the next forty-eight hours we will keep an eye on her to make sure she is all right. Do you think you can find back up for you and me at the restaurant? I could go to the police station while you check up on her until I come home."  
  
"Yeah, I think I can. Let me make a phone call and I will tell you." She did go at the restaurant to check her employee list.  
  
Brian sat down in a chair next to the woman and look at her. She was beautiful, blond hair, nice skin. He remembered when he was trying to talk to her on the beach she opened her eyes for a second and he saw her eyes. The sun was on her face and he saw those ocean blue eyes of hers. ~ Where you could come from? Where to start to find your relatives? There must be a mother, a father even a husband and children waiting for her worried. ~  
  
"Brian? Hey, Brian!"  
  
He looks at Liz " Uh? Oh! Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"It will be ok Brian, I have my back up for the restaurant, no problem. You can go at the station I will stay close to her until you come home."  
  
"Great Liz, thanks. I know I can count on you."  
  
Brian got up and leaves for the police station.  
  
(A couple weeks later)  
  
The lady was in a better shape. Liz and Brian decided to call her Diana. She still has amnesia and despite all the actions taken to find something about her, made research, wait for relatives to come. They have no news, nothing about nobody. Diana was now working at the restaurant. She didn't remember anything except to be on a boat with her fiancé. His great love. She remembered to be so happy. She talked a lot about him to Liz and Brian. She talked about him but don't remember much about him or their couple. She doesn't remember his name, where he comes from. What she was doing before they found her. She only remember what he looks like and how strong their love was and still is, she feel him all the time. Liz and Brian accepted her with them. She was nice and polite. With the time Brian could not deny his feeling for her. He knows she loves a man, her fiancé but still he can't help it. She was so harmless when he found her on the beach that day, so beautiful. They had time to know each other and he found in her a delicate sensitive woman. Since that day on the beach, he wants to protect her, make her happy and now, he wants to make the pain go away, he wants to give his heart. Diana was grateful to have them in her life. Brian was the one who save her life. She trusts him. She feels protected. She can't pretend to feel anything about him, how could she? She doesn't know if her fiancé is alive or not. She doesn't remember what happen but knows by the news that there was a boat explosion two, three days before Brian found her and since then she didn't hear about her fiancé. He surely looks for her but the times passed and still no news from him. Maybe he is injured, amnesiac as her or worse, dead. The other possibility is that her fiancé believed she was dead and no research was made anymore.  
  
Gently and slowly, Diana and Brian become closer. She found in him comfort and safety. He found in her kindness and sensitivity. Brian knows that she will always loves her fiancé and he told her many times that he would not take his place but Brian knows that he have a place in her heart. He was now with the woman he loves. For him it was a dream come true.&&&  
  
&&& End of flashback &&&  
  
Antonio smiles. ~ Everything is too good to be true. Everything is perfect. ~ He couldn't believe that he was now the husband of Sheridan Crane. Her Diana turns out to be Sheridan Crane.  
  
Sheridan wasn't amnesiac anymore. She fully recovers. She remembered all. Her great love is Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and he was alive and......heart broken. Sheridan was now married to Antonio. She couldn't find the strength to tell Antonio the truth about her and Luis. She didn't want him to be upset after being so sick. She regrets to not be able to tell him right before she remember all about her past but things happened so fast, Antonio started to feel sick and be in a coma. Now she knows that Luis wait for her to elope and be married but she didn't saw him and decided to marrying Antonio for his sake.  
  
Sheridan was at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house early in the morning "Luis I have to talk to you." "I'm not sure Sheridan....maybe you should go to your husband." he said angry. He was about to leave to work. "You are not off duty today? It's Saturday." "Well I have some things to check on, I want to do it today." Sheridan stood up and didn't move and say "I'm sorry Luis I know you are angry at me. I know we agreed to tell Antonio the truth but you know why I didn't and you know I thought you did not come to be married."  
  
"Look Sheridan we agreed to tell the truth and every time you step back. Now you are married to him, what you want me to do? I have waited and waited for you to be ready and for what? For you to be married to my own brother because you never were ready to tell him the truth! It kills me to know that! We made love more than one time since you are back and it make me sick to know that you might do it with him! "Excuse me but I have to go, I have enough on my shoulder already." he took his coat and leave.  
  
Sheridan was in tears ~ Can you forgive me Luis? Oh my love, I know I've hurt you but what can I do now? ~ she leave the house and decided to take a walk.  
  
Luis drove to the police station he was angry with Sheridan. He was hurt, so hurt that he wasn't able see her for now. He loves her so much. All this time he searched for her, waiting for a hint where she could be, believed that she wasn't dead while everybody told him to move on. He never gives up on her. She is the most important thing in the world, how can he give up on that? He lives so much disappointment and pain since Antonio and her came back to Harmony. It was time for him to take his distance a little; it is too much for him just right now. He don't want to lose her but he need to have some space. In a way, he needs to know how she would react. She knows he will be there for her and maybe that is the problem. If he take some distance maybe she will be more able to come to him, to be more ready to tell Antonio the truth. He wanted her to realise that yes someone will be hurt but there is no other solution. Luis loves his brother and he is happy that he finally came home but Sheridan and him was in love way before she met Antonio. They were supposed to be married; there is no way he wants to let her go. Sheridan still wants to marry him, she loves Antonio, he saved her life but she is not in love with him the way she is with Luis. Luis was almost arrived. ~ You've got to keep your mind busy, cool down Luis, just cool down. ~  
  
---------------  
  
At the Bennett's house later in the day:  
  
Grace was lying on the sofa. Sam was near her waiting for her to wake up. Eve was there too. Sam's looks at Eve for the tenth time "No Sam, I will not say a word yet." Sam feels Grace's hand move in his. "I think she woke up Eve." "Grace, Grace can you hear me? I'm here, can you hear me?" Grace finally woke up "Sam? Where am I?" He smile at her, he was relieved that she finally woke up "Grace you are at home, you're on the sofa." She looked around and saw Eve. Everything emerged in her head and now she was perfectly awake and released her hand from Sam's hand "GET OUT!" she was looking at Eve. "I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Grace, calm down. I know you are upset but let's Eve the chance to explain herself. I don't know everything yet either."  
  
She looks at Sam "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"That's exactly why I'm here Grace, to explain to you what's happened and why." said Eve softly. "I'm not proud of me, in fact I hate myself to put you through all this. I'm not here to have your forgiveness because I don't deserve it but I can't live anymore like that and make you think something that it isn't true. You are my best friend I cannot continue to live a lie about this. Are you willing to hear what I have to say, explain myself? It will not be happy as you already know it but I swear to God that it is true."  
  
Grace wasn't happy at all but she knows that Eve couldn't say that if it wasn't serious. She was crying, "All right go ahead...." Sam was still beside her and took her hand.  
  
"Thanks Grace. Now as you already know it John isn't your son. I'm very sorry to tell you that. I know you love the boy and he loves you too but he isn't your son. I know the test results are positives but they are not the real ones. They are fakes ones."  
  
"But how the hell....." Sam put her finger on her lips and said softly to his wife "Shhh Grace let her explain it you will understand." Grace didn't say another word but her heart was in pain to listen to it.  
  
"Like I said the test results are not real. I called Sam last night to ask him to come over the lab this morning. I know if I told you alone you certainly wouldn't believe me and I didn't want Sam to tell you by himself because you will not believe him either. You will think wrong about him because you know that he hates David. So I've come to the conclusion that you both deserve the truth and told Sam first would help me to tell you. Sam was in the lab with me this morning and I showed him the real test results. I told him that John wasn't you son and David never was your husband." she took a pause to let Grace really understand what she just told her.  
  
Grace was in shock! John is not her son, she feel a strong connection with this boy. She love him so much and really felt he was her own how can it be? She fell like she losing another child. She turns to Sam "You must thrill don't you? Since the start you telling me that David was an impostor and now you surely taste your victory huh?" she said bitter.  
  
Sam knows how Grace is hurt; he knows that it's like to lose another child for her "Grace, I don't like to see you in pain like that. It is sure I'm relieved in a way. I was going crazy about that entire thing but you've got to believe me that I never had a thing against the boy. He is good boy with good values. I know you like each other very much. He is innocent as you are in this story, I know he will be devastated when he found out the truth but concerning David....let's say that I have never believed a word he said and finally the truth about him is out. Because of that Grace I found my wife, my whole life, my marriage, my family. I was so crushed to know that being married for twenty years in front of God and suddenly knowing that it might be representing nothing because you might be already married in a church to another man. Since then I lost my wife, my marriage and we slept apart for months, since David appeared in our life. Again I'm not sad that we discover that David is an impostor but to see you hurt and knowing that John will be too yeah I'm sad about that, I really am Grace." Sam was sincere; he doesn't hate the kid a bit. John was always respectful and kind with his daughters and his niece. He was never in a bad mood or anything but about David, this is another story.  
  
"That's the truth Grace about John and David. I'm sorry....That's was the part that Sam knows before you Grace but neither of you knows why I've decided to give you the false test results and I know you will want to know why. I was blackmailed to do so."  
  
Sam and Grace were stunned. Grace adds "Blackmailed? Why I mean why you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Well, if I didn't do what I did, told you that John was your son, my whole past would be revealed."  
  
"Your past?" said Sam. "What could possibly have your past; you are a respected doctor, a good mother. I don't understand."  
  
"Grace knows a little about my past Sam I ask her to not tell anyone, I see she kept her promise." she was happy to see that Grace was the loyal friend she thoughts. "Sam I will tell you now but you will have to promise me to not tell anyone, not even T.C. I will surely tell him eventually, I tried more than once but I failed every time. We have all in our past some painful moments we want to keep buried. As everybody Sam I have some things in my past I'm not proud of and want to keep it buried. It is very far of what you could think about me Sam. Like I said I was very young, I made a couple of mistakes. When I was younger I was a signer in a jazz club, I met a man, a charming rich man. I was crazy about him, he brings me everywhere, buy me things make me live like every women dream of. Well almost. In that time Sam I was doing drugs. I was very impressionable, young and inexperienced."  
  
Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never doubts that Eve could have such a past! She knows that Sam was stunned "Yeah I know unbelievable huh? Coming from a doctor but it is not all.... unfortunately. This charming man turns out to be the only, the one, Julian Crane."  
  
Sam was now jumping on his feet gasping "Huh? You were the lover of Julian Crane!!" He knows now why she didn't want to reveal it to anyone, especially to T.C.  
  
"Yes Sam I was, I didn't know who he was though at that time. You know now why I don't want T.C. learn about him."  
  
"Yeah I could understand but Eve I know T.C. hate the man but it was before meeting T.C. He can't do anything about whom you were with at that time. I'm sure he could understand."  
  
"Well I did tried a couple of times to told him but every times something came up. I'm afraid he will go straight to Julian and kill him. I don't want my husband in prison; the girls and I need him. Sam I was pregnant with Julian's baby, he abandoned me and I lost my baby. Some people said to me that's he died but I'm not convinced, I think someone kidnapped my baby. He might be dead by now I don't know. Later Alistair Crane offered me school education and since then my life changed completely. I was studying medicine; clean myself of drugs and alcohol. Later, I met T.C. I swear to myself that day that my past will be buried with that innocent girl I was and never told anyone about it"  
  
Sam was unbelievably stunned. So much pain he saw in Eve's eyes, she had a baby with Julian and worse she lost it! "Eve...I'm sorry about your baby.....I....I don't know what to say....? I'm so sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't say anything Sam, I just want you to know it and not judging me that's all. I understand what is it to lose a child I lose my little boy years ago..... I was blackmailed with those test results and if I didn't cooperate, my whole past will be revealed and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want T.C. to find out, I don't want to lose my husband or my daughters. I know it is not an excuse but this is what I did and I am so deeply sorry to hurt you both but I cannot live with myself anymore and see your marriage fall apart for something I did." Eve was now crying.  
  
"Could you tell me who was blackmailing you? Maybe we could do something." said Grace  
  
"Well If I'm revealing who is it I'm afraid that my past will be exposed. I don't want that please, would you give me the time to try to tell T.C. before telling you who it is?"  
  
"You could tell us who is it and we will promise you that we will do nothing or say nothing until you talk to T.C." said Sam  
  
"You will be so furious when you will know that I'm afraid if I'm telling you who is it you will not be able to pretend you don't know anything, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why we could just do that favour to you Eve? I mean you almost destroyed our marriage to save yours." said Grace with anger.  
  
"Yeah I know Grace I'm a terrible friend and I shouldn't ask you anything...."  
  
"Grace I think we can give that chance to Eve, I mean I'm not approving what she have done but still I can understand her motives. I'm willing to wait a little before knowing who is that person but she or he will pay, I promise you that Grace, I swear to God they will pay."  
  
Grace wasn't sure about it, she is so angry but she doesn't have any choice. ~ If I refuse, Eve might not tell us who it might be. ~ "Well ok but don't wait to long to speak to your husband. Don't expect me to talk to you like if nothing happens either, now I would like you to get out of here. I can't look at you anymore. I understand that you made some mistakes in your past, everybody does, I'm sorry for your lost too but I can't take the way you treated me, lying to me all this time and knew it all along.....it make me sick, get out." she didn't look at Eve when she leaved.  
  
Sam went on the door with Eve. "I'm so sorry Sam....."  
  
"I think it will be hard for Grace to forgive you, I mean I know she is devastated and you are her best friend so don't expect too much soon but I will keep you in touch ok."  
  
"Yeah I know I have destroyed our friendship but I deserve it, I will keep you in touch too about me telling T.C., thanks Sam, I hope it will bring you back your life you had with Grace."  
  
Eve was now leaving, in tears. Sam returned to Grace. She was crying on the Sofa "Come here Grace, I'm sorry..." He opened his arms to invite her. He knows it will be difficult for her, the miscarriage almost a year ago and now losing John. ~ Who would be so cruel to do such a thing? ~  
  
Grace looking at her husband and find comfort as always in his arms. Sam realised for a moment that he's holding HIS wife in his arms.  
  
(To be continued)  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was happy to see that some people think Sam was cheating Grace with Eve. That's what I want. I'm so pissed about that part in the show, that nobody knows yet about this set up. I wanted to clear it though in my story. R&R!! Tell me what you think, thanks! 


End file.
